


Master of The City

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: none





	Master of The City

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Asher looked up from the book as Jean-Claude swept through the curtains and entered the living room, it was a ridiculous accounting of the Renaissance period anyway, and he willing laid it aside. Asher chocked on the amount of power Jean-Claude was spilling into the room, it gripped him hard, stirring his blood and filling him with need. 

 

"Mon ami, what have you been doing?" Asher asked, voice gone husky.

 

Jean-Claude's eyes were a drowning blue; like seas with reflected moonlight gone insane. "Feeding," he growled. Jean-Claude stood tall, body arched straight with his shoulders thrown back and head held high. Here stood the Master of the City, rich in power and majesty, as he should have been all along.

 

Asher did not deny that command, and he rose and knelt on one knee before his Master. "What would you have of me?" he asked.

 

Jean-Claude's fangs gleamed as he replied, "Pleasure me."

 

No voice tricks or vampire powers were in that voice now. Jean-Claude did not seek to seduce, to entice, no, he commanded, and Asher willing complied. It was simply and effective, Asher reached up and removed the belt, unsnapped the button, and lowered the zipper to Jean-Claude's trousers. He reached a hand in and grasped Jean-Claude's cock, freeing it from the covering. Asher did not tease, only one long lick did he give from root to tip before he swallowed Jean-Claude. There was no adjusting to the size, Asher's mouth and throat took the entire length until the leaking tip resting firmly at the back of his throat. He swallowed once, before sucking strongly, cheeks hollowing in and out as his head moved up and down.

 

Jean-Claude fisted locks of Asher's golden hair in both hands and stilled that busy mouth. Asher looked up into those blazing eyes and read their order. He stopped the sucking and allowed Jean-Claude to fuck his mouth, keeping their eyes locked. Jean-Claude was not gently, there was no slow rhythm just need as he buried his length again in Asher's hot mouth. Jean-Claude could feel his sack tighten as his hips sped up and he abruptly emptied Asher's mouth of his cock. Stepping back, he ordered hoarsely, "strip."

 

Jean-Claude tore his own clothes off as he watched Asher rise and remove his own. "Turn around, Asher, and bend over the couch," he commanded.

 

Asher moved to the white sofa, placing his hands atop the back he bent over at the waist, resting his upper body across the couch. He felt Jean-Claude moved up behind him, and he braced himself, expecting Jean-Claude to thrust into him without any preparation. Asher moaned and his body tensed as he felt Jean-Claude's hands part the cheeks of his ass. He did not turn his head to watch, his Master had not said he could do so.

 

Jean-Claude pulled harshly, spreading Asher further so that his entrance was wide open to his hungry eyes. He swept his tongue across the pink opening only once as a warning before he thrust strongly breeching Asher's body. Asher cried out at the intrusion and could not stop his hips as they slammed back to meet that muscle. Now, Jean-Claude fucked another orifice of Asher's body, just as ruthlessly as he had Asher's mouth. He curled his tongue deep and flicked the tip across Asher's pleasure nub, loving the pleading that now feel from his second's lips. But this invasion has another purpose, and Jean-Claude's patience was over.

 

He stood abruptly and grasped Asher's hip with one hand. The other he used to guide his cock to that now wet opening. Once against the outer rim, he paused and placed both hands securely around Asher's body. That was the only warning he gave before Jean-Claude thrust forward, his length spearing Asher completely. Jean-Claude stopped for only a moment to give Asher's shaking body a chance to adjust. Moving his hands back to grab Asher's hips, he pulled out slowly, then thrust all the way back in. Asher gasped and his body jerked in Jean-Claude's hold. He could not help it, he broke his silence. "More, Jean-Claude."

 

Jean-Claude's rich laugh filled the room, but there was also an edge to it that let Asher know, he should have remained silent. He was given no time to prepare and could do nothing anyway, as Jean-Claude began slamming powerfully into his body. Jean-Claude thrust in and out, his hips repeatedly pushing Asher harshly against the back of the sofa. Every thrust in of Jean-Claude's cock hit Asher's prostrate. Jean-Claude threw his head back as he breeched Asher's tightness again and again. All he wanted was to fuck Asher; the power riding him would accept nothing else. Asher's channel gripped him on every in-thrust, almost refusing to allow him to pull back. He had to force each push forward through the tightness and he growled as his lust rose. 

 

Asher's body was shaking so hard that the couch and Jean-Claude's grip were the only things holding him up. He could feel the muscles in his thighs and back tremble from the strain and the pleasure-pain from his entrance had him crying aloud. He was so close! Jean-Claude's furiously slamming of his pleasure spot, and Jean-Claude's power rolled over him bringing cry after cry from his mouth. Asher reached down with one hand, needing to touch himself, to stroke himself closer to the climax that was so close. But Jean-Claude grabbed his wrist and slammed his hand back across the sofa. 

 

"Non," he hissed. "You will come from me fucking you alone." Jean Claude sped up his thrust. He used all his vampire strength to pound into Asher's body, and Asher could do nothing but take it.

 

Asher's head was flung back and his face twisted in pleasure-agony. Pleas began falling from his lips. "H-harder, please, Jean-Claude. Fuck me Jean-," Whimpers left him as his body tightened, his belly burned and his passage was afire. He struggled in Jean-Claude's hold needing to thrust back, but Jean-Claude only tightened his hands leaving deep bruising along Asher's hips. Both vampires' bodies were covered in pink-tinted moisture. 

 

"Yes," Jean-Claude hissed as he felt his climax rising. He pumped faster, slamming all of himself inside of Asher. He could not get deep enough, fast enough! "Come, Asher, Now!" he shouted and spilt himself deep inside Asher, holding himself as deep as he could go as he filled Asher again and again with his seed. 

 

Asher screamed as he was filled. He screamed as his own seed was pulled from his body. He cried through the aftershocks that had his passage clenching and releasing around Jean-Claude's still pulsing length. Asher collapsed against the white sofa now coated with his release, it was now, only Jean-Claude's body, pinning his own that kept him upright. 

 

They stood like that, Asher knew not how long. But when Jean-Claude finally rose from the back of him, all Asher could do was fall to his knees, his flushed face resting against the soft white covering. Jean-Claude reached down and lifted Asher in his arms. He carried his exhausted love to their bed and placed him tenderly across the satin sheets. Now that the rush of power was released, he grew loving and gently. Jean-Claude lay beside Asher and drew him into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on the mussed golden locks.

 

Asher looked up into those deep blue eyes, he smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Master," 

 

The End


End file.
